


“所以她果然是我的咯？”

by YuWU



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuWU/pseuds/YuWU
Summary: 存档。追妻火葬场。





	“所以她果然是我的咯？”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯再次见到托尼·史塔克，是在五年后。  
起初娜塔莎告诉他消息时，他下意识以为自己听错了，确认两遍才勉强接受这个事实：对托尼的寻找持续了整整五年，遍及宇宙却一无所获，上帝指引——即使他不信上帝——才发现托尼就一直在眼皮底下。  
属于他的小屋依山傍水，就在湖边，木料上好。  
他只是不再张扬地用史塔克工业的科技，不再把名字挂得整个纽约都看得见，像一面旗帜，更像一个靶子。那是他们曾共同拥有的一切，后来破碎，再后来消散，即使是不可否认的存在过，但丑陋着，任谁都知道不会再和好。  
碎了就是碎了，就像那颗反应堆。  
“Steve？”娜塔莎看着眼前沉寂下来的队长，犹豫着要不要说话。  
史蒂夫忽然有种奇异的笃定，来自几百英里以外已知的托尼的心跳。  
找到他，他活着；带他回来，他活下去。  
他抬头，不容置疑，“我们走。”  
车也是娜塔莎开，史蒂夫只是坐在副驾驶，看着手里的反应堆发呆。五年前托尼把它摔在自己手里，恶狠狠地，毫无留恋地。他本来虚弱到了极点，可摘下反应堆时眼中的怨恨却令史蒂夫心惊。  
他确信自己依旧后悔那次离开，否则也不会回来时人去楼空。  
“怎么了？”  
他攥住反应堆，尴尬掩饰，“衣服有些紧。”  
“Come on，Cap，”她果然一笑，以示怀疑，“托尼才不会弄错你的尺码。”  
明明穿了这么多年的衣服，每次都是托尼经手做了修改，换什么布料换什么徽章，尺寸调整、剪裁修改，样样都是他来——只是这一套，一穿就是五年。  
难熬的五年。  
如今看也不过是弹指一挥。  
史蒂夫平心静气地整理好衣服，抬腿下车。  
娜塔莎没动，坐在车里歪头看他，“跟他说清楚，带他回来。”  
史蒂夫一怔，点点头，“我会的。”  
他平心静气地向木屋走去。  
听得见鸟鸣，听得见一路走去踩断枯枝的咔嚓咔嚓声，也听得见他自己的心跳，砰，砰砰。  
但人生总有颇多惊喜时刻。  
比如时隔五年之后，史蒂夫发现自己一直寻找的人就在眼皮底下，住着依山傍水的小木屋，显而易见，日子过得不错；比如此刻，他千里迢迢来到这里，发现这栋属于托尼的小木屋却并不只有他一个人住。  
熟悉的男人怀里抱着并不熟悉的小女孩。  
史蒂夫愣了，但没止住他那句迟疑的试探，“托尼？”  
像是被人定在原地，是破不开的定格，托尼漂亮的眼睛于是缓慢地眨了眨，微不可闻地叫了一声，嘿，Cap。  
史蒂夫清楚地看见托尼之前同小姑娘温柔说话的神态凝固在脸上，是突然的消失。  
四目相对。  
不，六只眼睛，还有那双漂亮得和托尼如出一辙的眼睛。  
史蒂夫在她的眼中却看不出犹疑，有种天然的熟悉。他不确定那来自什么，他已然缺席太久太久。  
“史蒂夫叔叔。”小姑娘在托尼怀里，奶声奶气地同他打招呼，令他想起从前托尼常常给他的咖啡上加一层浓浓的奶油，他不爱苦味，于是托尼如此炮制，像是对一个孩子。  
托尼还未开口，她却认得他。  
史蒂夫在极度的震惊与无措中突然想明白了一件事——这甜心的来处。他想起托尼回来后不同以往的虚弱和一股脑发泄出来的怨恨，他腹部那条咬死了只说是作战时伤口的疤痕，他不辞而别，五年内刻意躲着自己，还有内战开始之前那次愉快的情事。那之后矛盾激化，一切的一切都措手不及，在分别前他甚至再没有机会同托尼拥有一刻温存。  
该死，紧身衣勒得他喘不过气。  
他听见自己的心跳得出奇的快。  
五年，太久了。  
“进来坐吧。”  
托尼终于说话，抱着小姑娘偏头让他们进来，“Nat，你也一样。”  
他在廊下的餐桌上款待他们，一人一杯热可可，香气扑鼻，史蒂夫接过来却没喝，定定看着对面一大一小。  
托尼在和娜塔莎说话，“这地方不错吧。”  
他心不在焉地听着，在甜腻的热可可味道之外，他闻见了更清苦的咖啡气息，魂牵梦绕了五年的味道——那是托尼的信息素。  
他抬眼，看见托尼微肿的腺体。  
事实上，在史蒂夫出现的刹那，托尼就已经压抑不住自己飘然而出的信息素了。五年之后，被标记后始终靠抑制剂过活的Omega在重逢Alpha之后，会提前进入发情期吗？  
他不知道，但看上去果真如此。  
托尼觉得自己浑身都在微微发抖，额头冷汗涔涔，身上像被化了的巧克力黏住。  
他总不能在众目睽睽之下，放下摩根回去拿抑制剂。  
史蒂夫俯下身去，对着他怀里的摩根微笑，“小公主，你多大了？”  
“三岁半。”  
托尼的抢话实在称不上高明——他只是越来越焦躁，抑制不住——果然，他看见史蒂夫了然的表情，以及怀里孩子被篡改了年龄的不满。  
他尽量使自己冷静下来，但摩根同史蒂夫越来越热络的对话令他警报声大作。  
“所以今天，你和Nat来有何贵干？”  
“五年，托尼……”  
“我认为这地方不难找，”托尼耸耸肩，“对吧？”  
史蒂夫语塞，点点头，“确实。”  
气氛忽然冷下来，三个人不约而同地想起当年在复联基地的那场争吵。紧接着的都是痛苦回忆，史蒂夫曾为他的过激反应困惑许多年，如今终于恍然了悟。  
托尼当年的慌乱、绝望、无助、愤怒和怨恨——自己罪加一等。  
他紧紧握着玻璃杯。  
娜塔莎突兀地开口，对着摩根张开双臂，“来吧小公主，带阿姨去参观参观你的游乐场怎么样？”  
托尼不置可否，他虽然不想同史蒂夫单独谈，但显而易见的，留着摩根在这里也不是好办法。于是摩根被娜塔莎带走。  
只剩下他们两个，那点咖啡味就再遮掩不住，托尼的确觉得自己支撑不了多久了。  
于是他起身，脚下打滑，险些站不稳，“失陪一会儿。”  
托尼急急忙忙上楼去卧室，从熟悉的地方掏出抑制剂，手抖得他几乎拿不住，然后他听见门边嗓音低沉，“需要帮忙吗？”  
史蒂夫慢慢走过来，看见他手里的东西，再次问他：“需要帮忙吗？我说的是那种帮忙……这五年你都靠这个？”  
托尼脸色瞬间变了，“我不认为你可以随便进出我的房间。”  
“抱歉，看你状态差，所以跟过来看看。”  
他走到托尼身边，信息素迅速蔓延而至，托尼几乎一抖，呼吸更加急促。  
只差一点。  
“她很像你。”史蒂夫意有所指。  
“当然。”托尼却显得心不在焉，毫无底气，不知是因为信息素的撩拨，还是这个他藏了五年的已经不能称之为秘密的秘密。  
“三岁半？这孩子是谁的？”  
“是的，三岁半，在那年之后，很久之后。所以，她不是你的。”他几乎不打自招，但除此之外他没有更好的办法。  
“托尼，看着我，”史蒂夫俯下身，捧着明显焦躁不堪的托尼的脸，“有个问题我想我需要告诉你。”  
“……怎么，有人复活了？”又是并不如何高明的笑话，托尼已在崩溃边缘。  
史蒂夫没有笑，他凝视着托尼，温和却严肃，一如当年，“你知道当年我被注射了血清，那之后博士遇难，我成了世上唯一一个，所以我也并不清楚，如果摩根体内有一半这样的血液，会不会产生什么反应……”  
“哦不，”托尼听着，渐渐变了脸色，终于出言打断他的话，挣脱开来，“她很好，我每年定期带她去做检查。”  
“所以她果然是我的咯？”  
……妈的。  
托尼想自己此刻的脸色一定很难看，可他没工夫管这个，情热一波一波涌上，他闷哼一声，已然无法冷静思考。  
这是不公平的谈判，因为他在发情。  
“嘶……我最需要你的时候你向来不在，五年了，太迟了史蒂夫，抱歉。”  
糟糕透顶，他本意是想说得冷漠无情，可该死的情热搞得他声音细如蚊呐，又偏偏甜腻得要死，听着如此的像是……邀请。  
“迟吗？未必，”史蒂夫微笑着摇头，“没人比我更了解什么叫迟。我看此刻正好，不是吗？”  
他伸手去触碰托尼的脸颊，滚烫，微微发着抖，托尼在那一瞬间软了腰，几乎落进他怀里，随即二人跌在床上。  
结果显而易见。  
“听着，托尼，”他静静看着他，信息素的味道渐渐融合，“五年了，一切都毁了，没有人再需要美国队长，也没人再需要钢铁侠；但史蒂夫需要托尼。”  
“不……”他小小地挣扎，不过收效甚微。  
睫毛忽闪几下，史蒂夫几乎是贴着他的嘴唇在说话，热热的，痒痒的，“亲爱的，我先帮你，然后我们再谈如何？”  
在被史蒂夫吻住的一刹那，托尼想，今晚又要让摩小根早睡了。

彩蛋

摩小根四岁半的时候才见到爸比。  
另一个。  
那之前她一直和爹地住在湖边的一幢小木屋里，清幽僻静，一周出去见一次邻居。  
她很少觉得无聊，因为爹地会讲很多很多的故事，讲得活灵活现，总是逗得她又笑又闹。那些爹地口中的惊奇历险，那些他反复提到许许多多的超级英雄，后来常常出现在她的梦里。  
只是一个月里总有那么几天，爹地会要求她早早上床睡觉。  
但相应的，为了补偿，爹地也会满足她的一切要求。  
只除了不许碰仓库墙上挂着的盾牌。  
那是她的游乐场中唯一不准碰的东西。  
世人以为珍贵无比的战衣和盔甲都是她的玩具，她把钢铁侠的面具戴在脸上，在帐篷里和爹地玩躲猫猫。  
只是有次她翻到了那块盾牌，一眼就喜欢上了，她喜欢蓝色和红色的搭配，它闪闪发光，正适合做她的滑板。  
她兴致勃勃地做第一次试滑之前，爹地制止了她，“哦甜心，把它放回去好吗？”  
她紧紧抱着不撒手——她真的很喜欢，一见如故——问为什么。  
“因为这不属于爹地。它是别人的，爹地迟早要还回去。”  
作为补偿，那天吃过午餐之后爹地开车带她进城，在集市上买了好几板同样配色的——贴纸。  
她贴得哪里都是，甚至贴在爹地脸上。  
闹了一下午，爹地刚刚洗好脸，史蒂夫叔叔来了。  
他和爹地讲的故事里的人一样，高大，强壮，一头发光的金发，漂亮的蓝眼睛，穿着一套和那块盾牌配色一样的衣服。  
还有他身后的娜塔莎阿姨，一头漂亮的红头发，如同火焰。  
爹地手忙脚乱地撕下她手背上的贴纸，她不满地撇撇嘴，撕下来又怎么样，她房间里还有厚厚一沓。  
爹地抱着她和史蒂夫叔叔说话，手臂却好像在微微发抖。  
史蒂夫叔叔问她多大了，爹地抢着说三岁半。  
她瞪了爹地，她还记得刚才的仇，她明明就四岁半了，笨蛋爹地，这也能记错。  
后来爹地和史蒂夫叔叔在一旁单独说话，娜塔莎阿姨抱着她在一旁玩。她看见自己手腕上藏得好好的贴纸，“哇，这贴纸真酷。”  
她洋洋得意，“仓库里还有更大的，只是爹地谁都不让碰。”  
晚上的时候爹地把他们留在家里吃饭，餐后又久违地用了他那架几乎落灰的咖啡机。  
史蒂夫叔叔啜了一口，看着低头搅拌的爹地，说，真甜。  
然后她看见爹地的脸几乎腾地一下红了。  
她爬过去低头舔了一口，呸，好苦啊，史蒂夫叔叔也是骗子。  
那天晚上她依然被要求早早入睡。  
爹地和史蒂夫叔叔都来床边哄她睡觉，于是她问，“我明天可以玩那个盾牌吗？”  
爹地还没说话，史蒂夫叔叔看着她温柔地笑：“当然，那也是你的东西，我的小公主。”  
摩根心满意足地入睡，朦朦胧胧地听见门口爹地和史蒂夫叔叔说话。  
“你真要把那玩意儿送给她？”  
“为什么不？”  
“那是给你的。”  
“那不是一样的吗？”  
“不一样。”  
…………  
哼，两个大骗子。

Fin.


End file.
